liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nishida Yuuichi
Nishida Yuuichi was one of the three players of the Western Army during the second Revival Round. Appearance and Personality Nishida is a slightly chubby man with short, brown hair. He appears slightly unshaven, wearing a tracksuit top with a black top underneath, jeans and trainers. Unlike the two other members of his team he isn't manipulative or confident and is extremely worried about being unable to pay off his debts. He also isn't as intelligent as his partners and as such is the weakest link, something which Fukunaga picks up on right away. He is the only one of the team who believes Nao's truce offer. Plot Past Very little is known of Nishida's life before he participated in the second Revival Round other than that he had accumulated a debt of ¥200 million and been eliminated from Round 3. Liar Game, Revival Round 2 Nishida is placed in the Western Army with Kikuchi Shou and Kosaka Tadako. Their opponents are the Eastern Army, consisting of Kanzaki Nao, Akiyama Shinichi and Fukunaga Yuji. Nishida is selected as the groups "Vanguard" and is the first to play for his team, facing of against Fukunaga in a game of 24-shot Russian Roulette. He plays the practice round against Nao, as Fukunaga hadn't wanted to reveal his strategies, and managed to win. He then entered the real game against Fukunaga but was immediately nervous at how he was passing without the slightest hesitation. He checked the gun, slightly worried that Fukunaga had discovered a way to see the bullets, and began to match his passes. Eventually Fukunaga pulled the trigger and collected all the money from the passes, telling him that he could indeed see the bullets. Nishida panics and refuses to ever pull the trigger, allowing Fukunaga to gain lots of money from the passes. On turn #9 Nishida finally decided to shoot the gun, but the blank was fired and his team lost more money. Kosaka immediately called a time out and tried to form a strategy for Nishida. There he revealed that he had saw black marks on the gun and assumed those were where the bullets were located, uaware it was part of Fukunaga's plan. After the time out Nishida continued to pass as did Fukunaga, giving the dealer a lot of the money. Eventually Fukunaga began to shoot again so soon after Nishida decided to shoot too, shooting the second blank. Nao then called a time out and Nishida left to explain to his team that Fukunaga did know where the bullets were, only shooting as he was hoping to lessen the Eastern Army's lead. When they returned Fukunaga pulled the trigger straight away and was hit by the third blank, though unbeknownst to Nishida he had agreed to tie the game. Fukunaga did the same a second time, ending the game in a 2-2 tie. Nishida confronted Fukunaga afterwards to find out why he tied the game and Fukunaga told him it was to save the Western Army team, confusing Nishida. Nishida cheered Kikiuchi on during the second game and, when Nao offered a truce during the interval, he asked his teammates to consider her offer. Kosaka refused and his team eventually lost that round. He participated against Akiyama in the third round practice game, in which he lost. After the Eastern Army won the Revival Round they gave Nishida and his team enough money for them to pay off their debts and live their lives free of the Liar Game. Category:Revival Round II Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Category:Drama Category:Characters